pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Monferno
|} Monferno (Japanese: モウカザル Moukazaru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Monferno is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon. Orange fur covers most of its body, except for its ears, muzzle, fingers, circular areas on its palms, feet, and chest, which are tan. A small tuft of fur extends from the top of Monferno's head, and it has oval, brown eyes. Its eyes have a thick blue marking above and a small, red marking in-between. Its muzzle is short and blunt, with two small, pointed teeth it its upper jaw. There is a white ruff of fur around its neck and gold bands around its arms near its shoulders. It has five fingers on each hand, but only three toes on each foot. Its long tail has a red ring around the base and a flame burning at the tip. The flame on Monferno's tail has several purposes. It can be controlled to keep opponents at an ideal distance or stretched in order to make Monferno appear larger. The size of its flame, in combination with brightness of its facial marking, indicates this Pokémon’s position in its pack. The bigger the flame and the brighter the pattern, this higher the Pokémon’s position. In addition to using its flaming tail as a weapon, Monferno can also leap from ceilings or walls to perform aerial attacks. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Monferno In Evolving Strategies!, 's Chimchar evolved into during his with Paul. It later evolves into in Fighting Ire with Fire!. Ash's Monferno also made an appearance in the beginning of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Ash's Monferno also made an appearance in this movie when Ash and met Damos for the first time. Flint's Monferno Flint's Infernape was seen as a Monferno in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!. Other Monferno made its debut appearance in Camping It Up! where it was one of the Pokémon belonging to the Pokémon Summer Academy. It was by Angie. Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons.}} . It controls its flaming tail to keep its opponent at an ideal distance when battling.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Monferno after his evolved, which then evolved again alongside Tru into an from accumulating experience. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Yū Shirogane's Monferno evolved from a Chimchar and then into an Infernape due to the training he went through. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Evolve }} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Ignis, Pugilis}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 254}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- s and blobs of fire to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Speed is 48 or higher Evolves into when its Speed is 102 or higher |link= , Hideyoshi, and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=391 |name2=Monferno |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=392 |name3=Infernape |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Monferno shares its with . They are both known as the Playful Pokémon. Origin Monferno may be based on a or a , a creature similar to a baboon. It also appears to be a direct impression of the , a type of martial arts, which could explain its half. Name origin Monferno is a combination of and inferno. Moukazaru is a combination of 猛火 mōka (roaring flames) and 猿 saru (monkey). In other languages and |fr=Chimpenfeu|frmeaning=From and |es=Monferno|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Panpyro|demeaning=From and pyro |it=Monferno|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파이숭이 Paisoongi|komeaning=From fire and |zh_cmn=猛火猴 Měnghuǒhóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fierce fire monkey" }} Related articles * Ash's Monferno * Flint's Monferno * Chimler * Mitsumi's Monferno * Yū Shirogane's Monferno External links |} de:Panpyro fr:Chimpenfeu it:Monferno ja:モウカザル pl:Monferno zh:猛火猴